Kari's hope
by Princess-of-love
Summary: When Kari dies, her daughter is sent to live with her hermit uncle. A bit of Takari and Yakari and Taiora. New up, chapter one.
1. Prologue

This is going to be just a short background chapter before I start the story.  
  
Basically, this is set 20 years after the end of series 2. TK has been dead for the past 14 years - he died when he was 18 and you'll find out why later in the story. Before he died, he married Kari and she had a baby girl called Hope after his death. This story is about Hope and what happens to her after her mother is commits suicide. She's found out she has to go and live with her Uncle Matt but she isn't to happy about this because she has to move from Tokyo to America. Her best friend, Gigi, is the daughter of Yolie and Ken and her boyfriend, David, is Davis's son. She doesn't want to leave them though.  
  
Matt is a loner who is also rich. He makes his money by writing songs for pop bands and lives in an old converted church, complete with stained glass windows. He hasn't been seen in public for 13 years.  
  
Hope is 14 and this story starts just after she gets to America and is in her new bedroom. Her friends promise to write, but Hope doesn't think they will. She misses her mother, and hopes she can learn more about her father. Her mother never spoke about TK. This story will be from Hope's P.O.V. as she tries to find out the truth about her father and how he died.  
  
Please review and give me ideas. I'll write chapter 1 asap.  
  
Thanks. From Princess_of_love 


	2. Hope's new home

O.K, here we go this is chapter one of my story. Please note, there aren't any digimon in it and there never were. However, all the humans from the TV show were friends.  
  
By the way, I do not own digimon. I do own Hope, Gigi, David and Karin so leave them alone. I do not own 'Creeping up on you', Darren Hayes does.  
  
Here is chapter one, just for you.  
  
Chapter one - Hope's new home  
  
I was sitting in my room and listening to my Walkman when Mom killed herself. She did it in the bathroom. It took forever to clean off the blood.  
  
For a few days after, I had to stay at my Aunt Sora's. I hated it there. My aunt hated me. My 12-year-old cousin Karin hated me. I don't know if my Uncle Tai hated me or not, but he lives in a mental institute and can't speak. I don't know why they hate me, but it seems that they had an augment or something just before I was born.  
  
My Uncle Matt never even picked me up from the airport. I had to catch a taxi. He waited at home and made a big show of how he wasn't going to work this morning. Then he told me he worked at home. He showed me 'my room' and then left me on my own so he could write his stupid songs.  
  
I'm in a room full of CD's. Apparently, their all CD's that Matt has written song for. It's good in a way, because Mom could never afford CD's. I had to borrow them off friends and record them onto tape. I'm allowed to listen to any CD's I like.  
  
I'm sick of people asking me how I feel. My Mom killed herself, how do they think I feel. Gigi was the worst. She's one year younger than me and has been my best friend for as long as I can remember. She and her mother, Yolie, kept coming to see me and saying "oh, what a shame", and, "she was so young". She wasn't young, she was 32 and she didn't even have a job. I miss her.  
  
In can't stand Matt. I'm not allowed to call him Uncle. He's a stupid Goth who always wears black and hasn't been seen by anyone for 13 years. He says it like he's proud of it. I'm the only person who has seen him. He leaves letters for the milkman, and sends his songs by post.  
  
I was listening to 'Creeping up on you' by Darren Hayes in 'my room' when Matt walked in. He told me he wrote it. I believed him. Then he told me he wrote it for my mother, about David's father, Davis Motameya. I called him a liar.  
  
"I'm telling the truth", Matt said.  
"Liar. David's father wouldn't do that."  
"Who the hell is David?"  
  
That's when it dawned on me. Matt didn't know anything about what happened to his 'friends'. It's his own fault. I'm not going to tell him, it's not my place to. I told him to call his friends. That got rid of him.  
  
No one else can love you like I do  
You feel it when I'm creeping up on you  
I know that it wouldn't be right if I stayed here all night  
Just a-peeking on you  
Creeping up on you.  
  
No way was David's Dad a stalker like the one in the song. I won't believe it, I can't. I miss you Mom, why did you die?  
  
There's chapter one, hoped you liked it, please review.  
(I know I spelt Motameya wrong, I don't know how to spell it.) 


End file.
